Heaven's Wrath
|image=Heaven's Wrath.jpg |kanji=天の怒り |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ama no Ikari |literal english=Wrath of Heaven |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hitsuyō no Mikoto, Nōsei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Heaven's Wrath (天の怒り, Ama no Ikari) is a powerful Yin Release technique that signifies a user's incredible mastery over the control of form. While most Yin Release techniques are specifically designed to create for from nothingness this technique allows one to break down the bonds between matter and and energy, reducing form to nothingness in a manner of speaking. This technique was envisioned by Hitsuyō no Mikoto, who wished to create a technique modeled after the abilities of the sword Myaku-giri, though she would be unable to complete Heaven's Wrath before her untimely death. The difficultly in mastering this technique lies in the nature of the chakra utilized in its performance. In order to break down the bonds between physical and ethereal materials it is necessary to overcome the energy of these bonds. In order to achieve such a property one must produce chakra that is incredibly dense and high in energy. Furthermore, due to the highly energetic chakra utilized in this technique, which appears as violent mixture of blue and black energy, the user must exercise masterful chakra control in order to keep the Heaven's Wrath in check. Hitsuyō, in particular, was able to produce the energy of this technique, but was unable to manipulate it after she formed it, despite her notable skill with chakra control. Her son, Nōsei, would eventually overcome this limitation by utilizing the compression methods outlined in the Shard Arts in order to manage the incredibly potent chakra. When the energy utilized in Heaven's Wrath chakra that doesn't belong to the user the foreign chakra will begin to dissociate as its bonds are overpowered. This will cause the technique itself to dissociate, effectively nullifying it. It should be noted that stronger bonds require greater amounts of energy and time to sever. Furthermore, completely dissociating any mass of chakra requires a greater amount of energy than the mass of chakra itself. This means that utilizing Heaven's Wrath to break down every technique that an opponent fires would wastefully exhaust the user's stamina. As such Nōsei has shown that it is best not rely on this technique to achieve victory. Stages of Use Heaven's Wrath can be utilized in several different fashions depending on how the user wields the incredibly potent energy produced in the technique. When Nōsei is training to master the chakra of this technique he usually does so in seclusion and uses meditation as a primary method. The simplest way to wield this energy. as shown by Hitsuyō, is to form the energy and immediately release it in an omnidirectional destructive burst. While incomplete and wasteful, the damage potential via such a burst of energy is incredibly high and can break down chakra and matter is a fairly sizable radius around the user. This technique can be limited to a single direction if the user reduces and controls which of their tenketsu they release the energy. Hitsuyō's mastery of Heaven's Wrath began and ended with simple burst of energy, due to the incredible hurtle of manipulating the energy in a more complex manner. After applying the compression methods of the Shard Arts in order to perform Heaven's Wrath Nōsei showed the ability to manipulate the energy to a greater degree than his mother, though initially he was only able to discriminate which targets the dissociation would effect, but was still limited to close range destructive bursts. Later on he would learn to convert the released chakra into an aura which could inflict the effects of Heaven's Wrath melee combat. This aura variant requires that the user flow chakra out out all of their tenketsu simultaneously, limiting the user to skill require basic chakra control while the aura is active. In turn the aura additionally provides the side effect of increased physical abilities, such as speed and strength, due to the high energy chakra vitalizing the body channeled through during the formation of the aura. For some time Nōsei demonstrated that a break in his concentration would cause his control of the aura to fade causing the energy to be released in violent explosion, though through subsequent use he is able to control it better. Nōsei's limit on maintaining this aura is about twenty minutes during a single day, though he prefers to refrain from the necessity of its usage. This aura is visible to the unaided eye and simply appears as is the energy of Heaven's Wrath is enveloping the user. Eventually, Nōsei would find the technique to be incomplete and would attempt to increase its potency through the use of shape manipulation. While his initial attempts ended only in failure, he was able to form the high energy chakra into both chains and weapons. This was accomplished due to the fact that the chakra utilized still fell under the Yin Release, despite its form. Therefore, he was able to use this technique in conjunction with Invocation of Shadow Arms and Invocation of Shadow Chains in order form ethereal weapons and chains respectively, which possess the qualities of Heaven's Wrath bound to the designated form. Nōsei has demonstrated that his current stamina limits him to three ethereal creations per day, which last roughly an hour a piece. Drawbacks Nōsei has noted that the user of the energy manipulated in this technique for extended periods not only puts a major drain on his stamina, but also inflicts the user with a significant amount of nearly debilitating pain. This can be avoided considering the technique isn't abused and the body is given a sufficient amount of time to recover between uses. It should be noted that other than the aforementioned risks of utilizing Heaven's Wrath, the chakra generated with this technique doesn't not pose a direct threat to its user. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Offensive Category:Supplementary